kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Woodboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Joji Yuki (A.R. World) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Digi (Talk) 11:29, February 21, 2012 Edits I appreciate the edits. One of our wishes is to have people come in, being familiar with the various KR forms and distinguishing between iterations. Thanks. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC)'' Category :You can add a category three ways. ::1. By adding the category on the page itself, clicking "add category" at the bottom. If the category you type is entirely new, then a category page is instantly created, which you can edit by clicking in the link. ::2. By adding the category the old-fashioned way. In the editing page, you can add for example a category for "Dudes" by typing Category:Dudes. Once you "publish" the category will be seen on the page. Click on it if you want to edit the description of the category. ::3. By creating a page with the name "Category:" in it- like "Category:Dudes". It's much easier if you do it the way described in #1 and 2 though. ::::- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 12:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC)'' That's what I meant.You create a category by adding it to a page first.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:44, February 24, 2012 (UTC)'' Suit accepted That's a great idea. But you have to go into detail about it, because in the shows, it's normally the same suit with some changes and how much it changes a person, and be sure to source the info.Zeromaro 16:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Woodboy. Want to plan upload more card of Kamen Rider Decade and Diend Headers Haven't run through your edits entirely but mostly they seem substantial and constructive. One thing though, please don't forget to put article headers where there aren't any. I looked through the dopant pages you did and a lot of them were missing article headers. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 17:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC)'' Chat I wonder this Kamen Rider Wikia need to has a Kamen Rider Wiki Chat just like other Wikia.Henshin1971 14:21, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Henshin1971 Kiva please if you don't know anything about kamen rider please refer to the net movie of kamen rider decade all rider vs dai shocker... there's a different between shark and a sawshark kamen rider kiva also has a pumpkin motif kamen rider faiz is a shark so please the only reason why it is faiz is because of the 555 and it only pronounce as Φ (Phi) that's why it has a the Φ symbol it was originally and intentionally a shark Good job! Good job,Woodboy!You & I was the same rank. Henshin1971 06:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help Thanks for reminding me, I'll be working on those articles soon. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 15:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for clearing that up about Hiroki Suzuki, that was my mistake. I thought they were the same person for a little while. Dungbootle (talk) 05:19, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Toshiki Kashu Just checked, yes it is the same man. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 16:38, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Templates Ummm I made those pages a long time ago and haven't touched them since, you are free to fix them on your own if you want. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 14:20, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Actors pages You mean the two new images I added to the infobox? I did that because I wanted to show their roles a bit more along the lines of the Star Trek Wiki, the extra images in the infobox show their main roles, while a gallery can be made if the actor has many more roles. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 09:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Same guy again It would appear that it is the same man again yes. Tell me if you notice any more things like this. --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 14:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Showtime phrase Yes, that piece of? trivia should be included. Joker-Man (talk) 16:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC)